


strokes of gold

by lovetelit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Howl’s Moving Castle inspired, M/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetelit/pseuds/lovetelit
Summary: Jongin, the wizard brings Prince Chanyeol out on a stroll.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	strokes of gold

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was inspired by howl’s moving castle. But like not heavily. Also thank you for deciding to read this and thank you to C and I for helping me out :))

His veins were pulsing to the constant ticking of the clock. The paintbrush in his hand trembled in his grip, diluted paint dripping from the bristles. Chanyeol stared at the canvas in front of him, at the strokes that seemed so uneven to him, at the ugly use of colours, at the way he painted his own portrait— and how much he hated it.

Red streaked with black, building up to the grey tones that faded over the edges of the canvas. It looked like storms brewing, the same storm that was pent up inside of Chanyeol, rumbling and striking his head and chest. The grip on his paintbrush tightened, the trembles getting even more intense as the disgust in him heightened. 

Echoes of his family’s disapproval shone on that canvas, the slanted frowns as they looked upon Chanyeol’s useless self, their disappointed whispers becoming an earworm. All Chanyeol could see was grey, black, and _red_.

He threw his paintbrush in an act of rage, not caring where it landed. Rummaging through his drawers, Chanyeol grabbed a small dagger, arm raised and posed, ready to slash the canvas— when he was interrupted by a chuckle. 

“Didn’t peg you for the dramatic type, Your Highness.”

Chanyeol turned towards his window, grimacing when he saw who it was perched on his sill. He didn’t try to hide his disdain as he spoke, “What do you want?”

“No need to sound so excited, Prince Chanyeol,” the intruder replied, smirking as he twirled Chanyeol’s paintbrush in his hands, “this brush just flew out of your window, and I got worried.”

“Give it back, Jongin.” 

“Come and take it then,” Jongin cocked his head to the side, annoyingly smug and coy as usual. His gaze always made Chanyeol uncomfortable. It was like he could read Chanyeol inside out. And perhaps, as a royal wizard, that was a trait sought after in his career field, but it only made Chanyeol want to run away. 

It was the way he brought himself too; always a confident step ahead, his long blond hair that was never out of place, and his burgundy eyeshadow blended to perfection— it made unimportant Chanyeol feel even more imperfect. 

The paintbrush laid in Jongin’s palm, inviting him to take it. Chanyeol wanted to quickly snatch it back and shoo the wizard away, but just as he reached for the brush, it disintegrated from Jongin’s palm with a flash of gold. Distracted, Chanyeol didn’t even realise as Jongin grabbed his hand instead, holding it tightly as he dived out the window, bringing Chanyeol with him.

Chanyeol screamed, eyes screwed shut, ready for the impact of the stone ground. Yet— nothing.

“Walk with me,” Jongin whispered in his ear, his deep voice calming Chanyeol enough to make him open his eyes a sliver. He was met with the expanse of his town, the sky deceivingly near to him. Jongin had his right hand in Chanyeol’s right one, and his left around Chanyeol’s back, “Take a deep breath, Your Highness, and move those legs or we’re going to fall.”

Chanyeol jolted, finally making his legs cooperate. He was walking on empty air, Jongin beside him, his warmth enveloping Chanyeol against the cold night winds. The steps he took left golden footprints that disappeared in a rain of glitter. 

He could see the lights from his town as they walked above it, making Chanyeol nervous even as he continued to follow Jongin in his steps.

“There you go,” Jongin soothed, left hand unwrapping from around Chanyeol. Surprisingly, the warmth from Jongin’s right hand was keeping him cool and composed.

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked, looking down again, now at the quieter side of town.

“Somewhere you’ll love,” Jongin said as he smiled sweetly, and Chanyeol was taken aback. He had never seen Jongin smile like _that_ before. Not towards him, at least. It made the heat from their intertwined hands travel all the way to Chanyeol's chest. 

It made him feel funny too, so Chanyeol looked away, continuing to walk and focus on the view around him. They reached the river, and Chanyeol couldn’t help the loud gasp as the fields came into view. They were smattered with dots of gold, brightly contrasting the dark night. It took his breath away, and briefly, Chanyeol wondered if it was Jongin’s magic again. 

“Fireflies,” Jongin quipped without Chanyeol even asking. 

They finally stopped walking where the river met the fields. Chanyeol sighed, gazing at the fireflies that lit up the place. They were beautiful. 

“Feeling better, Your Highness?” 

Chanyeol nodded. He couldn’t remember why he used to hate being around Jongin so much, because now he only seemed to feel at ease. He hadn’t felt peaceful in so long. 

“I can’t remember a time where I could even spend one minute not berating myself,” he told Jongin quietly. He didn’t know why he was opening up to the wizard, but Jongin’s face held no judgement, and his hand wrapping around Chanyeol’s only offered comfort, “As the eighth in line for the throne, I don’t really hold much power or use, but I barely even thought of all that tonight.”

“I’m glad,” Jongin smiled, and there it was again. The heat surrounding his heart, accompanied by the quickening of his heartbeat. Chanyeol blinked, looking away lest he gave away these feelings that even _he_ was confused by. 

“I really needed this,” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongin ruffled his hair fondly, their eyes meeting as they both smiled, listening to the crickets singing and the winds howling.

Chanyeol didn’t know what this was the start of, but he could feel that it was the beginning of something. And by the quirk in Jongin’s smile, he knew that Jongin felt the same way.

Later, when the night bled into dawn, and he had finally stopped recalling every second of the previous night and how perfect it was, Chanyeol would find his gold paint, and continue painting his portrait.

**Author's Note:**

> let’s not talk about how terrible that summary is, but if you have made it to the end, congratulations! And thank you so much for reading this!! Any love or comments are appreciated!!


End file.
